wrong number
by orion MIRAKURUN
Summary: menerima sms nyasar ditengah malam akan merubah hidupnya, apa yang akan naruto lakukan jika pengirim sms nyasar itu adalah orang yang dia sukai? dan bagaimana kalau naruto mengaku sebagai gadis bernama naruko yang tinggal di suna? SASUNARUSASO
1. Chapter 1

**Wrong number**

**Chapter : 1**

** Disclaimer : naruto masih bukan milikku **

Drtttt...drttt...drttt

Seorang pemuda yang sedang terlelap diatas tempat tidurnya yang nyaman seketika terbangun karna mendengar hpnya bergetar, dia segera mengambil kaca mata yang ada didekat bantalnya lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan mengambil hp yang ada diatas meja belajarnya dan segera membuka sms yang baru saja masuk.

"siapasih yang mengirim sms malam-malam begini?" pemuda tadi menggerutu pada sms yang membuatnya tebangun dari mimpinya yang indah, si pemuda melangkahkan kakainya menuju meja belajarnya yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

1 pesam belum dibaca

'ayo kita berkencan besok'

Pemuda yang masih belum sepenuhya sadar dari mimpi mengucek matanya, lalu dia membaca isi sms itu tapi berapa kalipun dilihat dan dibaca tidak ada yang berubah dari sms itu, mungkin kaca matanya sudah berdebu ya.

"ehhhh, apa ini?" pemuda tadi berteriak histeris karna menyadari sms yang baru masuk tadi adalah ajakan berkencan dari seseorang. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak kenal dengan nomer pengirim sms ini, apa ini hanya ulah orang iseng yang kurang kerjaan.

Pemuda yang masih syok dengan keadaan memberanikan diri untuk membalas sms itu, jari-jari pemuda itu bergerak kaku di atas tombol hpnya karna selama ini dia tidak pernah mengirim sms pada siapapun.

'maaf, ini siapa ya?' setelah selesai mengetik dia lalu menekan tombol 'kirim', -pesan terkirim- sebuah tulisan dihp pemuda itu menandakan sms sudah sampai ditujuan.

Pemuda itu kembali membaringkan badannya dikasurnya yang nyaman, dia masih belum habis pikir siapa yang mengerim sms ditengah malam untuk mengajaknya berkencan, 'dia pasti orang yang sangat aneh' pikir pemuda itu.

Suara getar hp menyadarkan pemuda itu dari lamunannya, seperti yang dia duga ada pesan masuk yang berasal dari nomer yang tadi, jarinya menekan tombol untuk membuka sms yang baru masuk.

'apa kau bukan haruno sakura?'

"ternyata salah kirim ya" gumam pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu memasang ekspresi bingung saat membaca sms yang baru saja masuk "bukankah aku yang duluan bertanya, kenapa dia malah bertanya balik?" gumam pemuda itu, lalu kembali membalas sms itu.

'bukan, kau belum belum memjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi kau siapa?'

Selesai mengirim sms matanya mulai terasa berat dan dia terlelap kembali ke alam mimpi, dia tidak menyadari hpnya bergetar dan semakin jauh memasuki alam mimpinya.

Sinar mata hari membangunkan seorang pemuda yang tengah terlelap diatas tempat tidurnya, matanya enggan terbuka karna masih ingin lebih lama menikmati waktu tidurnya, tapi ketenangan itu hancur seketika karna dia mendengar teriakan dari luar kamarnya.

"narutooooo, cepat bangun kau anak malas" suara teriakan itu semakin memdekat, pemuda yang dipanggil naruto itupun masih saja terlelap dalam tidurnya. Suara langkah kaki mulai mendekat menuju kamar naruto dan.

Braaakkkkk

Seorang wanita berrambut merah menyala menendang pintu kamar naruto hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras tapi tidak cukup keras untuk membangunkan pemuda bernama naruto yang masih saja menutup matanya.

"sampai kapan kau mau tidur naruto?, walaupun ini hari minggu bukan berarti kau bisa tidur seharian" wanita yang bernama kushina itu berkata dengan wajah marah tapi tidak ditanggapi oleh orang sedang tertidur pulas dikasurnya, merasa tidak ditanggapi wanita itu kembali berkata.

"naruto, apa kau mau ibu membuatmu tidur selamanya?" kata-kata wanita itu masih tidak ditanggapi oleh orang masih tidur dengan lelapnya, kushina merasa jengkel dengan anaknya yang sangat sulit dibangunkan, wanita itu menyiram air yang ada didalam ember yang sudah dia persiapkan sebelumnya kearah anaknya yang masih tidur dan.

Byurrrrrrr

"huwaaaaa...banjirr...banjirrr, ibu ayo cepat kita mengungsi" kata pemuda yang tiba-tiba bangun dan langsung menarik tangan ibunya untuk mengungsi.

"apanya yang banjir?, apanya yang mengungsi?" kata-kata wanita itu membuat kesadaran naruto kembali, "eh?" naruto melihat kanan kiri tidak ada banjir yang ada adalah ember yang dipegang ibunya.

"ehhhhh kenapa ibu begitu tega melakukan itu kepadaku?" kata naruto tidak terima dengan perlakuan ibunya yang menyiramnya dengan air seember.

"kalau ibu tidak melakukan itu kau tidak akan bangun, lihat itu dan kau masih tidur, walaupun ini hari minggu kau harus tetap bangun pagi" kata wanita itu sambil menunjuk kearah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan jam sepuluh pagi.

"ibuuuu, hari minggu itu waktunya bersantai jadi tidak masalah kalau aku tidur seharian" kata naruto mengambil kaca mata yang ada dikat bantalnya dan menggunakannya, dia masih tidak terima karna dia dibangunkan dengan cara yang tidak manusiawi.

"kau ini, ayng kau lakukan setip hari hanya diam saja dirumah, sekali-kali pergilah keluar dengan teman-temanmu jangn cuma diam dirumah terus nanti kau tidak akan punya pacar" wanita itu berusaha menyakinkan anaknya untuk bangun dan mersenang-senang diluar rumah tapi tiba-tiba wajah naruto berubah murung mendengar kata-kata ibunya, lalu naruto menjawab.

"jangankan pacar, teman saja aku tidak punya" kata naruto dengan wajah sedih, wanita itu baru ingat kalau anaknya sejak kecil tidak punya teman jadi dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dirumah.

Wanita itu tidak mau melanjutkan pembicaraan ini, naruto tudak punya teman karna penampilannya yang culun dan terkesan kutu buku jadi tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan anaknya padahal naruto adalah anak yang baik tapi kelihatannya tidak ada yang bisa melihat kebaikan naruto.

"cepat cuci mukamu dan segera keruang makan, sarapan sudah siap" kata wanita yang sedang berjalan keluar dari kamar naruto.

Karna pembicaraannya dengan ibunya tadi, naruto jadi teringat saat dia masih SMP, dia sering di bully oleh murid-murid lain karna penampilannya. Naruto selalu memakai kacamata tebal untuk membantu pengelihtannya dan selalu menyisir rambutnya kesamping juga selulu memasukkan kemejanya kedalam celana.

Naruto tidak mau lagi memikirkan hal buruk yang terjadi padanya dimasa SMP karna sekarang dia akan menjalani masa SMA yang akan dimulai besok.

Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, setelah selesai melaksanakan rutinitas paginya naruto keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan dimana sarapan sudah mununggu untuk disantap.

"selamat pagi ibu, eh mana ayah?" kata naruto sambil nyegir lebar kepada ibunya yang sedang mencuci piring.

"tentu saja ayahmu sudah berangkat dari tadi, oh iya naruto bagaimana sekolahmu, kaukan sudah menjalani kehidupan SMAmu selama seminggu, ucapakan selamat datang kepada hidup barumu yang menyenangkan" kushina mencoba memberi semangat pada anaknya yang baru saja datang.

"ibu, bisakah aku tidak pergi kesekolah, aku ingin home schooling saja" kata naruto yang sedang duduk di kursi meja makan.

"tidak boleh, kau harus tetap sekolah disekolah biasa, kau harus bersosialisasi dengan orang lain naruto, jangan Cuma dirumah terus memangnya kau mau sendirian selamanya" kushina menasehat anaknya yang sudah putus asa pada kehidupan sekolahnya yang menyadihkan.

"begitu juga tidak apa-apa" jawab naruto denga nada putus asa.

"kau tidak mungkin sendirian selamnya naruto, kau pasti akan membutuhkan orang lain, jangn menyerah pada kaehidupan yang menyedihkan, ibu yakin suatu hari kau akn menemukan kebahagiaan" kata kushina sambil mengusap rambut anaknya yang sedang lesu. " cepat makan sarapanmu nanti dingin" lanjut kushina.

Setelah selesai sarapan, naruto kembali kekamarnya dan berencana tidur sampai sore tanpa melakukan hal lain, naruto membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur.

Selama seminggu ini naruto pergi sekolah karana dia menyukai sesorang saat pertama masuk sekolah, sekarang naruto sedang mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada seniornya, naruto tau siapa nama seniornya itu tapi dia tidak berani menyapanya karna saat bertemu dengannya naruto mersa jangtungnya berdetak kencang seperti genderang mau perang.

"oh iya" naruto teringat pada seseorang yang mengiriminya sms tadi malam, naruto lupa membaca smsnya. Naruto segera mangambil hpnya yang sekarang entah dimana, naruto menbolak-balik bantalnya tapi hpnya tidak ada disana dan ternyata dia menemukan hpnya saat tidak sengaja menginjaknya, ternyata hpnya terjatuh.

Memang ada, satu sms yang belum diaca, dengan kaku naruto membuka sms itu dan betapa kagetnya naruto saat dia melihat setiap huruf yang tersusun di hpnya.

'aku uchiha sasuke'

Tidak salah lagi, ini benar-benar uchiha sasuke, senior yang dia sukai sejak pandangan pertama, apa ini mimpi, walaupun hanya lewat sms naruto merasa tidak percaya karna bisa bekomunikasi dengan senior yang tidak pernah bisa dia sapa.

Dan ini adalah awal dari kebahagian naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

orionMIRAKURUN


	2. Chapter 2

**Wrong number**

**Chapter : 2 **

**Disclaimer : Naruto tidak akan pernah menjadi milikku**

Hari senin adalah hari yang paling tidak disukai oleh pelajar karna hari senin adalah hari yang paling jauh dari hari minggu, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang sedang berjalan gontai menuju tempat yang paling tidak dia sukai yaitu sekolah.

Naruto bukan tidak suka sekolah, tapi yang tidak Naruto sukai adalah mahluk-mahluk yang ada di dalamnya. Hanya karna naruto berpenampilan berbeda dengan siswa lainnya dia dianggap aneh dan dijadikan objek penyiksaan oleh siswa lainya, tapi apalah daya Naruto tubuhnya yang terbilang kecil untuk ukuran laki-laki membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Langkah Naruto semakin berat ketika dia sudah memasuki gerbang sekolah, Naruto berharap ada seorang ninja bernama Madara yang berusaha menguasai dunia dan menghancurkan sekolahnya dengan susano'o, tapi itu hanya terjadi didunia anime dan tidak mungkin terjadi didunia nyata, sekolahnya masih berdiri kokoh di hadapannya.

Pandangan Naruto teralih pada mobil hitam yang baru saja berhenti didepan sekolahnya, pintu mobil itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok yang menjadi satu-satunya alasan Naruto masih ingin pergi ketempat terkutuk bernama sekolah.

Seorang pemuda baru saja turun dari mobil hitam yang setiap hari menjadi tunggangannya ke sekolah, rambut hitam kebiruan dengan gaya melawan gravitasi dibagian belakangnya, mata hitam yang menelan kegelapan, kulit putih bagaikan porselen, hinga ekspresi dingin yang terkesan keren, dia adalah siswa paling populer disekolah ini namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Bahkan bukan hanya perempuan saja yang terjerat oleh pesona sasuke, laki-lakipun akan terhanyut oleh pesona Uchiha Sasuke salah satunya adalah Naruto. Naruto memegang dadanya yang sedang berdetak kencang, tergambar seburat merah dipipinya dan senyuman tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

"tuhan, apakah ini yang namanya cinta"

Tapi Naruto bukan satu-satunya yang sedang jatuh cinta disini, sekarang banyak wanita yang sedang menatap sasuke dengan tatapan yang sama dengan Naruto, beberapa dari mereka bahkan mencoba menarik perhatian Sasuke dengan berpura-pura terjatuh didepan Sasuke, berharap sang pujaan hati berbaik hati menolongnya, tapi tidak pernah ada yang berhasil menarik perhatian sang pangeran sekolah.

Tapi ada satu orang yang bisa membuat Uchiha Sasuke memperlihatkan sedikit ekspresinya dan dia adalah.

"ohayo Sasuke-kun"

Seorang gadis cantik melambaikan tangan kearah Sasuke, rambut pink sebahu, mata hijau bagaikan emerald, kulit sehalus sutera, tubuh dengan lekukan yang sempurna, dan dia adalah Haruto Sakura teman sejak kecil Sasuke, dia satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa membuat Sasuke berekspresi.

"ohayo sakura"

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan bersama menju kelas, mungkin mereka tidak menyadari bahwa hal sederhana yang barusaja mereka lakukan membuat banyak orang patah hati, seperti yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang.

Perasaan yang tadinya begitu indah kini berubh menjadi racun yang sangat menyesakkan, setidaknya seperti itulah yang dirasakan naruto sekarang. Naruto yang berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar.

"aaaakkkhhh sakit, tolong lepaskan senpai" Naruto tau benar siapa yang melakukan ini, rambut merah, mata hitam, kulit putih, wajah yang tampan, tidak salah lagi dia adalah Akasuna Sasori, dialah yang menjadi mimpi buruk Naruto selama bersekolah disini.

"siapa yang menyuruhmu bicara mata empat" kata Sasori yang menarik rambut Naruto lebih keras lalu mengambil kaca mata Naruto.

"kembalikan kaca mataku senpai" pandangan Naruto tidak jelas karna tidak memakai kacamata tapi dia masih bisa melihat wajah sasori yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"aku akan mengembalikannya kalau aku sudah mendapatkan makan siangku, jadi apa kau sudah membuatkannya" wajah Sasori begtu dekat dengan Naruto hingga sasori bisa merasakan nafas Naruto yang tidak beraturan karna ketakutan.

"aku sudah membuatnya, ada didalam tasku senpai" Sasori melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Naruto dan mengambil tas yang tergeletak dilantai, membukanya dan mencari sebuah kotak yang berisi makanan, setelah menemukannya Sasori membuang tas itu begitu saja hingga isi tas itu berserakan dan berhamburan.

"apa kau yang memasaknya?" tanya sasori pada naruto. Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"bagus, kalau begitu aku tidak adalagi urusan denganmu" Sasori melangkah menjauhi Naruto.

Sementara Naruto masih terdiam ditempat, kenapa hal buruk selalu terjadi padanya? Itulah yang ada dipikiran Naruto sekarang, Naruto berjongkok membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan dilantai.

Sasori selalu saja menyiksanya sejak pertama dia masuk sekolah dan sejak saat itu juga dia selalu meminta Naruto untuk membuat bekal untuknnya tapi anehnya sasori bersikap sangat baik dengan siswa lain, kenapa hanya Naruto saja yang mendapatkan perlakuan 'istimewa' dari Sasori tapi anehnya lagi Sasori selalu bertanya apakah Naruto sendiri yang memasak berkal tersebut dan yang membuat Naruto heran sasori bisa tau bekal yang bukan buatan Naruto sendiri.

Pernah suatu pagi Naruto bagun terlambat karna jam weakernya rusak jadi kushina yang membuat bekal untuknya. Saat disekolah dia dicegat oleh Sasori untuk mengambil jatah makan siangnya dan seperti biasa Sasori bertanya apa dia sendiri yang memasak bekal itu, karna Naruto pikir Sasori tidak mungkin tau kalau itu bukan masakannya jadi naruto mengiyakannya saja, tapi saat pulang sekolah dia dicegat lagi oleh Sasori karna bekal itu bukan buatannya dan hari itu naruto disiksa habis-habisan oleh Sasori.

Setelah membereskan barang-barangnya Natuo lalu merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan, dia kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya, setelah beberapa saat Naruto akhirnya sampai dikelas lalu kembali berjalan menuju bangkunya.

.

.

**Skip**

.

.

Teng teng teng teng

Bel tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi tapi Naruto tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya karna tidak tau harus kemana, dia tidak punya uang untuk membeli makanan dikantin, dia juga tidak punya bekal untuk dimakan, tapi yang paling miris lagi, Naruto tidak punya teman untuk menemaninya menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Dan disinilah Naruto duduk sendirian dikelas tanpa tau harus melakukan apa, Naruto mengambil hp yang ada disakunya dan membaca sms terakhir yang masuk ke hpnya, sejujurnya Naruto tidak tau harus bagaimana menaggapi sms dari sang pujaan hati. Setelah lama memandangi layar hpnya, akhirnya naruto mendapat ide 'ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengenala Sasuke senpai lebih dekat' itulah yang ada dipikiran Naruto sekarang, lalu Naruto menggerakkan jarinya diatas tombol hpnya.

[maaf Uchiha-san aku bukan orang yang kau maksud, tapi kalau boleh aku memberi saran, jika kau ingin mengajak seorang gadis berkencan sebaikya nyatakan secara langsung, jangan melalui sms, itu akan membuat gadis itu berpikir kau tidak serius mengajaknya]

Setelah mengetik remtetan kalimat yang bahkan dia sediri tidak mengerti, dengan wajah tidak yakin akhirnya naruto menekan satu tombol dihpnya.

'kirim'

"ternyata mengtik smsm itu cukup melelahkan" gumam Naruto pada dirisendiri.

Setelah beberapa saat, muncul tulisan dihpnya 'pesan terkirim' pertanda smsnya telah sampai ketujuan.

Tangan Naruto bergetar hebat, wajahnya pucat 'bagaimana bisa aku mengirim sms seperti itu pada Sasuke-senpai, aku bahkan belum pernah pacaran sekalipun dan aku menasehati dia tentang bagaimana mengajak seorang gadis berkencan. Ahhhhhh yang benar saja sasuke-senpai pasti berpikir aku adalah orang yang sok tau dan suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Tidakkkkkkkkkk habis sudah harapanku' Naruto berteriak frustasi dalam pikirannya.

Naruto merutuki kebodohannya dan membanting kepalanya kemeja, rasa frustasinya mengalahkan rasa sakit dikepalanya 'padahal ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengenal Sasuke-senpai lebih dekat'

Drrrtttt...drrrttt...drrrtttt...

Naruto yang masih menyesali diri tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan getaran yang berasal dari hpnya.

'satu sms belum dibaca'

Dan tangan Naruto bergetar lebih keras dari getaran hpnya, itu adalah sms dari Sasuke-senpai, Naruto masih ragu antara membuka sms itu atau tidak usah dibaca selamanya. Dia tidak siap dengan tekanan sebesar ini.

Setelah berpikir keras, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk membaca sms itu, jari Naruto bergetar menekan satu tombol 'baca' di hpnya. Setelah keberanian terkumpul diujung jarinya, akhirnya sms itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sederet kalimat yang membuat naruto senyum senyum sendiri dikelas.

[maaf aku sudah mengganggumu, terimakasih sudah memberi saran padaku, aku juga setuju dengan kata-katamu tadi, mengajak seseorang berkencan lewat sms itu memang tidak sopan, aku melakukan itu karna aku tidak berani mengatakannya secara langasung, dan kalau boleh tau siapa namamu?]

Naruto masih senyum-senyum sendiri menandangi layar hpnya, wajahnya merah, matanya berinar "tuhan, cinta itu memang indah" Naruto bahkan mulai ngomong sendiri, ternyata benar cinta memang bisa membuatmu gila.

Naruto berpikir, kalau dia bilang namanya Naruto mungkin sasuke tidak mau lagi membalas smsnya, mana mungkin Sasuke-senpai mau membalas sms darinya lalu jemari Naruto kembali menari diatas tobol hpnya, kata demi kata tersusun dengan sempurna.

[namaku uzumaki naruko, salam kenal uchiha-san]

Hari ini pastilah hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi naruto, tapi ditengah kebahagiaannya datanglah sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang membuat kebahagiaan itu runtuh seketika saat Naruto melihat rambut merahnya, mata hitamnya, dan wajah tampannya. Dia tengah berdiri didepan kelas sambil memandang tajam kearah naruto, dia adalah Akasuna Sasori.

Tubuh Naruto beku sekatika, dia tidak mampu bergerak dari tempatnya 'kenapa Sasori-senpai datang kemari? Jangan-jangan makananku tidak enak' pikiran Naruto dipenuhi pertanyaan seperti itu.

Sasori melangkah mendekati Naruto, setiap langkah yang diambil Sasori membuat Naruto semakin ketakutan sementara Sasori menatap Naruto dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun, Sasori berhenti tepat didepan Naruto dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto lalu membisikan sesuatu.

"mulai besok antarkan bekalku kehalaman belakang sekolah saat jam istirahat, jika kau tidak datang kau akan tau akibatnya"

Setelah itu Sasori menjauhi Naruto dan meninggalkan kelas tanpa mengatakan apapun, sedangkan Naruto tidak bisa bergerak karna ketakutan. Setelah beberapa saat Naruto baru bisa menjernihkan pikiranya dan mencerna kata-kata yang dibisikan sasori kepadanya.

'itu berarti aku harus bertemu dengannya setiap jam istirahat' pikir Naruto miris.

Kenapa setelah hal baik yang terjadi padanya selalu saja ada hal buruk yang menyusul setelah itu, setelah meratapi nasibnya yang sempat membaik lalu kembali memburuk, getaran yang berasal dari sakunya menyadarkannya dari pikiran buruknya.

[panggil aku Sasuke, salam kenal juga Naruko] hati Naruto kembali berbunga, ini adalah awal dari keberuntungannya atau kesialannya? Entahlah, yang penting menjalaninya dengan sepenuh hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Ber-sam-bung

.

.

.

.

.

orionMIRAKURUN


	3. Chapter 3

**Wrong number**

**Chapter : 3**

**Disclaimer : diri ini tidak akan pernah memiliki Naruto**

Sudah seminggu setelah kejadian sms dari Sasuke sejak saat itu Naruto jadi semakin akarab dengan Sasuke, hampir setiap hari Sasuke dan Naruto mengobrol lewat sms dan sudah seminggu juga Naruto menerima sms yang tidak diinginkan, sms yang Naruto maksud adalah sms dari.

Drrttt...drrrtt...drrttt

Naruto meraih hp yang ada disakunya dengan senyum secerah matahari pagi 'pasti sms dari Sasuke-senpai' pikirnya, tapi senyum itu hilang dalam sekejap berganti dengan ekspresi murung, padahal masih pagi tapi sudah muncul sms yang membuat pagi cerahnya menjadi suram.

[apa yang kau lakukan?]

Begitulah isi sms yang baru saja masuk di hp Naruto, Naruto bingung dengan sms yang baru masuk ini memangnya Naruto melakukan apa? Jari Naruto bergerak lincah diatas tombol hpnya, sebenarnya Naruto tidak ingin membalas sms aneh ini tapi jika Naruto melakukan itu sang pengirim sms pasti akan membuat kehidupan sekolah Naruto yang buruk jadi semakin buruk jadi Naruto selalu membalas smsnya.

[aku tidak melakukan apapun Sasori-senpai]

Sejak seminggu yang lalu Sasori selalu mengiriminya sms yang aneh, Sasori juga sering menelpon Naruto dan mengatakan hal-hal aneh juga.

Drrtt...drrtt...drrtt

[oh]

'balasan macam apa ini' Benarkan yang Naruto pikirkan, Sasori sering mengirimi Naruto sms sejak Naruto mengantarkan bekal untuk sasori kebelakang sekolah, karna saat itu Sasori meminta (dengan sedikit memaksa) nomer hp Naruto.

Drrtt...drrtt...drrtt

Ternyata ada sms susulan (kayak gempa aja) yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sms dari senpai yang tidak begitu diinginkan.

[besok temani aku pergi, tidak ada penolakan. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 10 pagi]

'sebenarnya apasih maunya Sasori-senpai' pikir Naruto.

[baik, Sasori-senpai]

Sepertinya besok akan jadi hari yang melelahkan bagi Naruto, tapi kalau dipikir lagi Naruto sangat bersyukur karna ada Sasori-senpai jadi Naruto tidak merasa kesepian disekolah, Sasori-senpai adalah satu-satunya orang yang mau berbicara dengan Naruto. dan Hanya Sasori yang menganggap Naruto ada.

Drrtt...drrtt...drrtt

Hp Naruto kembali bergetar pertanda ada sms lain yang masuk '1 pesan baru' begitulah tulisan yang ada di layar hp Naruto, lalu Naruto membuka sms itu dan senyum terukir sempurna diwajah Naruto. Siapa lagi yang bisa membuat Naruto senyum aneh selain senpai tercinta a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke.

[hn, dobe]

Walaupun isi dari sms yang dikirim sasuke terkesan mengejek, tetap saja Naruto senyam senyum mentap layar hpnya.

[TEME siapa yang kau panggil dobe, namaku naruko, NA-RU-KO]

'pesan terkirim'

Selama ini Naruto ngaku sebagai perempuan bernama Naruko yang tinggal di suna, alasannya karna Naruto takut menjadi dirinya sendiri. Naruto takut jika sasuke tau kalau Naruto adalah anak cupu yang tidak punya teman, bagi Naruto ini begini lebih baik, ya begini lebih baik.

Drrtt...drrtt...drrtt

Ada lagi getaran cinta yang Naruto rasakan di hpnya (getar hp maksudnya).

[besok aku akan berkencan]

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat rentetan kalimat yang ada dilayar hpnya, tiga hari yang lalu Sasuke sudah resmi memiliki dan dimiliki oleh Haruno Sakura (maksudnya pacaran) dan Naruto adalah orang yang menyakinkan Sasuke untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sakura. Bukankah kalau orang yang kita cintai bahagia, kita juga akan ikut bahagia. Setidaknya begitulah yang dipikirkan Naruto.

Naruto kembali menatap layar hpnya dan menulis sesuatu dengan sangat cepat lalu menekan tombol 'kirim' dan mucul lagi tulisan 'pesan telah terkirim' yang berarti sms Naruto telah tersampaikan pada yang bersangkutan.

[oh]

Sekarang taukan kenapa Naruto ngetiknya cepet (kan yang diketik cuma dua huruf) lalu Naruto mematikan hpnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya dikasurnya yang nyaman. Naruto sudah tidak ingin membalas sms dari Sasuke, ini terlalu menyakitkan bagi naruto.

Naruto menutup matanya perlahan dan membiarkan rasa kantuk membawanya pergi ke alam mimpi, besok akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan jadi dia harus beristirahat sekarang (oyasumunasai Naruto).

.

.

Pagi berikutnya

.

.

Tok...tok...tok

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali karna dia mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintunya 'siapa sih yang datang pagi-pagi begini' pikir Naruto, Naruto menggapai kacamata yang ada disamping bantal dan memakainya lalu berjalan keluar kamar menuju pintu.

"ibu, sepertinya ada tamu" Naruto heran kenapa ibunya tidak membuka pintu sih, 'oh iya' Naruto teringat kalau ibu dan ayahnya pergi ke suna sejak kemarin jadi tentu saja tidak ada yang membuka pintu, Naruto mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu dan setelah beberapa langkah berlalu akhirnya Naruto sampai juga.

Tanagannya menggapai kenop pintu dan menariknya lalu terliatlah siapa yang mengganggu tidur panjangnya, Naruto membatu ditempat. Mata itu, rambut itu, wajah itu dan ekspresi itu tidak salah lagi itu adalah Akasuna Sasori.

"Sasori-senpai kenapa datang kemari?" Naruto menundukan kepalanya, dia tidak sanggup melihat orang yang ada didepannya saat ini.

"akukan sudah bilang akan menjemputmu jam 10" kata Sasori yang dengan seenaknya masuk ke rumah Naruto dan duduk di sofa.

"sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disitu? Anggaplah rumah sediri" lanjut Sasori yang ngerasa sebagai tuan ruah, sedangkan tuan rumah yang sebenarnya hanya menganga melihat tingkah ajaib Sasori.

'inikan memang rumahku. Sebenarnya yang punya rumah ini aku atau dia sih?' pikir Naruto miris.

"hey, cepat buatkan aku minuman" kata Sasori yang seenak jidatnya memerintah Naruto.

"senpai mau minum apa?"tanya Naruto.

"apa saja" jawab Sasori singkat

Naruto bejalan menuju dapur lalu membuka kulkas dan mengambil jus jeruk kesukaannya lalu menuangkannya kedalam gelas dan membawanya ke ruang tamu dimana Sasori berada, sebenarnya Naruto masih bingung kenapa Sasori bisa sampai kemari padahal Naruto tidak pernah memberitau alamat rumahnya pada Sasori, Sasori itu memang aneh bin ajaib.

"silahkan diminun Sasori-senpai" Naruto meletakkan jus yang dibawanya diatas meja lalu duduk di sofa yang ada didepan sasori jadi sekarang mereka duduk berhadapan.

"apa ini?" kata Sasori sambil menunjuk gelas yang berisi jus jeruk yang baru dibawa Naruto.

"itu jus jeruk, itu satu-satunya minuman yang ada dikulkas" kata Naruto.

"apa kau menaruh racun didalamnya?" kata Sasori dengan tatapan curiga pada Naruto.

"manamungkin aku melakukan itu senpai" kata Naruto membantah.

"kalua begitu buktikan, kau saja yang minum" lagi-lagi sasori seenaknya memerintah Naruto, tapi karna Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jadi yah dia nurut saja.

"baiklah" Naruto mengambil gelas yang berisi jus juruk itu lalu meminumnya.

"apa sekarang senpai percaya kalau minuman ini tidak ada racunnya?" kata Naruto setelah menghabiskan semua jus yang ada digelas.

"baiklah aku percaya, tapi bagaimana aku minum kalau kau menghabiskan semua jusnya?" kata Sasori.

"kalau begitu aku akan mengambilnya lagi" kata Naruto yang bersiap berdiri.

"tidak usah, melihat caramu minum tadi membuatku tidak ingin minum lagi" kata Sasori yang membuat Naruto menghentikan gerakannya dan kembali pada posisi duduknya.

'menyebalkan' kata Naruto dalam hati.

"sampai kapan kau mau duduk disini? Apa kau mau pergi dengan pakaian seperti itu?" kata Sasori pada naruto yang dudduk didepannya.

Sekarang naruto hanya memakai celana pendek kotak-kotak warna biru dan baju tanpa lengan warna orange, Naruto yang baru sadar dengan penampilannya yang masih memakai baju tidurnya lalu berdiri dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

"aku akan bersiap-siap, tunggu sebentar Sasori-senpai" terdengar teriakan Naruto deri kejauhan, sementara Sasori hanya senyum tipis mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

.

.

**Beberapa menit kemudian**

.

.

Sasori merasa bosan karna yang ditunggu begitu lama muncul kepermukaan, jadi Sasori memeriksa kamar Naruto. Sasori berjalan menaiki tanga lalu menemukan sebuah kamar yang diduga kamar Naruto (itu memang kamar naruto).

Dipintu kamar tersebut ada sebuah tulisan yang berbunyi -Naruto's room- Sasori membuka pintu kamar itu yang ternyata tidak dikunci, Sasori berjalan masuk kedalam dan aroma sitrus langsung menyeruak menyerang indra menciumannya.

Terdengar suara dari dalam kamar mandi jadi sasori bisa menyimpulkan kalau Naruto sedang ada dikamar mandi, Sasori masih melihat sekeliling kamar Naruto yang menurut Sasori sangat minimalis.

Sasori berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi, dia berpikir kenapa Naruto bisa begitu lama berada disana, tapi tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan tubuh langsing Naruto yang hanya dibalut dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya. Tapi tiba-tiba telinga Sasori berdengung dan secara spontan tangannya bergerak menutup telinganya.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAA...(kau ini seperti perempuan saja Naruto)

"KELUAR DARI KAMARKU" teriakan Naruto kembali membuat telinga Sasori mendengung dan entah bagaimana Sasori sudah berada diluar kamar Naruto.

Sasori yang masih ada dalam kebingungan memutuskan untuk kembali keruang tamu untuk menunggu Naruto. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya orang yang di tunggu-tunggu datang juga, Naruto sekarang berpenampilan culun seperti biasanya.

"ayo kita berangkat Sasori-senpai" kata Naruto semangat, sepertinya dia sudah lupa dengan kejadian dikamarnya tadi.

Sasori berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju pintu dengan Naruto yang mengikuti dibelakangnya, Sasori keluar dari rumah Naruto menuju mobilnya sementara Naruto masih sibuk mengunci pintu rumahnya.

Naruto berlari kecil menuju tempat Sasori tapi tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti melihat sebuah benda berkilau yang ada dihadapannya, Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya sekarang. ini adalah Lamborghini Veneno mobil yang sangat mahal yang biasa dia lihat di tv.

"sampai kapan kau mau berdiri seperti orang bodoh begitu? Cepat masuk" kata Sasori dari dalam mobil.

"apa Sasori-senpai pemilik mobil ini" tanya Naruto yang masih mengagumi mobil didepannya.

"aku sedang ada didalamnya, tentu saja ini milikku" kata Sasori yang dengan nada marah.

"ini luar biasa" Naruto tidak memperdulikan Sasori dan masih senyam senyum memandangi mobil Sasori.

'mobil ini benar-benar mencerminkan Sasori-senpai' pikir Naruto.

"cepat masuk" bentak Sasori.

"baik" tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung masuk kedalam mobil. Merekapun meluncur menuju tempat tujuan.

**Sementara ditempat lain**

Seorang pemuda berrambut hitam kebiruan sedang menunggu diruang tamu sebuah rumah mewah, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang menunggu kekasih tercinta yaitu Haruno Sakura yang minta ditemani belanja (sasuke mengartikannya sebagai kencan), sebenarnya Sasuke malas melakukan hal-hal membosankah seperti belanja (kencan) tapi karna Sakura yang memintanya jadi Sasuke sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura yang baru saja turun dari tangga.

"hn, tidak apa-apa" kata Sasuke.

"ayo kita berangkat Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

.

.

.

**BER-SAM-BUNG**

.

.

.

**orionMIRAKURUN**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wrong number**

**Chapter : 4**

**Disclaimer : naruto never be mine**

Di sebuh tempat perbelanjaan terlihat dua orang yang sedang berjalan bersama, yang satu berrambut merah dan yang satunya berambut kuning cerah, mereka adalah Sasori dan Naruto yang sedang mencari barang yang entah apa itu (sebenarnya sih itu cuma alasannya Sasori untuk ngajak Naruto jalan).

"Sassori-senpai, apa kau belum menemukan barang yang kau cari?" tanya Naruto yang sedang menatap Sasori dengan penuh tanya.

"belum" jawaban yang sangat jelas.

"tapi kita sudah mengelilingin tempat ini tiga kali, aku lelah dan lapar" kaki Naruto sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk melangkah.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasori, mereka tetap berjalan entah kemana dan Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan ini. Tiba-tiba Sasori berhenti dan membuat Naruto menabrak punggung Sasori.

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba berhenti senpai?" tanya Naruto yang sedang mengusap jidatnya yang baru saja berbenturan dengan punggung Sasori.

Sasori menarik (menyeret) Naruto entah kemana, tak berapa lama kemudian Sasori berhenti disebuah tempat yang diduga sebagai restoran yang ada didalam tempat perbelanjaan itu, Sasori melangkah masuk kedalam restoran itu sedangkan Naruto masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi hanya pasrah.

"duduk" perintah Sasori, (kasihan kau Naru-chan).

Naruto duduk diam ditempat, sementara Sasori sedang melihat daftar menu yang ada dihadapannnya.

"anda ingin pesan apa tuan?" kata pelayan yang baru saja menghampiri mereka.

"kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Sasori pada Naruto yang sejak tadi melamun tidak jelas.

"ummm, aku tidak begitu lapar Sasori-senpai" kata Naruto sambil senyum kearah Sasori.

**Kryukkkk**

Tapi suara perut Naruto tidak bisa berbohong, tadi pagi dia tidak sarapan karna Sasori menjemputnya tiba-tiba jadi tidak ada waktu untuk memasak dan inilah yang terjadi, lapar yang tidak tertahankan menghantui perutnya.

"sudah jelas kau lapar, jadi kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Sasori lagi, kali ini Naruto tidak bisa bilang dia tidak lapar.

"emmm, sebenarnya aku tidak membawa uang untuk membayar makanan, lagi pula makanan disini sangat mahal, aku tidak akan sasnggup membayarnya" kata Naruto lesu.

'ini memalukan' pikir Naruto miris.

"aku yang akan membayarnya" kata Sasori yang masih membuka buku menu.

"ehh, tidak usah Sasori senpai, aku tidak ingin berhutang padamu" tolak Naruto.

"jadi kau menolak?" kata Sasori dengan tatapan tajam yang membuat Naruto ketakutan.

"eh, bukan begitu Sasori-senpai" Naruto membela diri.

"akau tidak menerima penolakkan, atau kau ingin aku menyiksamu lebih dari yang kemarin-kemarin?" kata Sasori mengancam.

"baiklah aku akan memesan" Naruto memilih apa yang ingin dia makan dan setelah memilih dan memilah-milah akhirnya Naruto memutuskan utuk memakan ramen yang kelihatannya enak.

"apa aku bisa menulis pesanan anda sekarang tuan?" pelyan restoran masih menanti.

"kalau begitu aku inign makan ramen dan minumnya aku mau jus jeruk" kata Naruto pada pelayan restoran yang sejak tadi menunggu kedua orang ini.

"kalau anda tuan?" kata pelayan restoran yang mengarahkan tatapanya pada Nasori yang masih saja mikir.

"sama dengan dia" sambil nunjuk Naruto.

"baiklah dua ramen dan dua jus jeruk akan segera datang" lalu pelayan itu pergi dari hadapan Sasori dan Naruto.

"kenapa senpai memesan makanan yang sama dengan yang aku pesan?" tanya Naruto.

"kenapa? Kau ada masalah dengan itu?" kata Sasori.

"ti-tidak" naruto begidik ngeri melihat wajah menyeramkan Sasori.

'menyeramkan' batin Naruto.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya pesanan yang ditunggu akhirnya datang juga, Naruto memakan ramennya dengan lahap karna rasa lapar yang tidak tertahankan. Sasori hanya senyum kecil melihat tikah lucu Naruto.

Setelah puas makan, Sasori kembali menyeret Naruto entah kenana, mereka hanya berjalan mengelilingi tempat perbelanjaan itu. Tapi tiba-tiba mata Naruto dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang terlihat dari kejauhan.

Terlihat dua orang sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan ditengah keramaian manusia yang memadati tempat perbelanjaan itu, mereka adalah pasangan sasusaku yang baru saja masuk ketempat perbelanjaan.

Naruto mencoba tidak mempedulikannya dan kembali berjalan dibelakang Sasori yang sebenarnya tidak tau mau kemana yang penting jalan saja.

**Ditempat Sasusaku**

"Sasuke-kun ayo kita pergi ke toko itu" kata Sakura sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke hanya nurut saja ditarik sakura kesana-kemari, yang penting Sakura senang dia juga ikut senang walaupun harus melakukan hal yang menyedihkan begini, Sasuke hanya melihat sakura memilih baju yang dia suka.

'kenapa sih perempuan suka sekali melakukan hal yang melelahkan ini?' pikir Sasuke.

Setelah membeli segala sesuatu yang dia ssuka akhirnya sakura mengajak sasuke untuk makan siang cafe terdekat, mereka memesan makanan yang sama (sebenarnya sih Sasuke yang ngikut-ngikut makanan yang dipesan Sakura). Disela kegiatan makan mereka, Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan serius.

"nee Sasuke-kun, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" kata Sakura serius.

**Ditempat Sasonaru**

Drrtt...drrtt...drrtt...

Naruto merasakan getaram di saku celananya, dengan cepat dia mengambil hp dari sakunya, ternyata ada pesan dari Sasuke-senpai tercinta.

'padahal dia sedang berkencan, kenapa dia sepat-sempatnya mengirimiku sms' pikir Naruto heran.

[kau dimana?]

'kenapa tiba-tiba dia bertanya aku dimana' pikir Naruto lagi.

[tentu saja dikonoha]

'Kirim' Naruto langsung mengirim sms itu kepada sasuke yang entah sedang apa disana.

'tunggu dulu, konoha? Ehhhh kenapa aku bilang aku dikonoha, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau Sasuke-senpai tau kalau aku berbohong' Naruto berteriak frustasi dalam hati.

Drrtt...drrtt...drrtt...

Hp Naruto bergetar lagi pertanda ada sms balasan dari Sasuke, Naruto mulai panik, tangannya mulai gemetar memegang hpnya, dengan gerakan hati-hati dia membuka smsm tersebut dan mendapati rentetan kata yang sudah tersusun rapi.

[kalau begitu temui aku di pusat perbelanjaan konoha, aku ada di cafe Kyuubi dilantai tiga]

'apa ini, kenapa dia seenaknya memerintahku' pikir Naruto.

Dan kalau dipikirkan lagi bagaimana Naruto bisa menemui Sasuke dengan keadaan seperti ini, Narutokan ngaku sebagai perempuan, bagai mana bisa Naruto bisa berubah jadi perempuan, dengan henge no jutsu? kalau saja itu bisa dilakukan Naruto akan melakukannya tapi sayangnya Naruto tidak sedang berada didalam anime ninja, habislah sudah riwayat Naruto.

"kenapa kau diam disitu? Kau mau aku tinggal?" kata Sasori tiba-tiba.

"ummm, aku ingin ketoilet sebentar, jaa senpai" kata Naruto sambil melambai kearah Sasori.

Naruto berjalan kelantai tiga, tempat dimana Sasuke berada tapi Naruto masih bingung bagaimana caranya dia bisa menjadi perempuan. Diperjalanan menuju lantai tiga, Naruto melihat pertunjukkan sircus dan dari situ Naruto mendapat ide yang bagus.

Naruto menyelinap menuju ruang ganti para pemain sircus, setelah dirasa aman Naruto masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan benar saja didalamsana banyak sekali kostum. Akhirnya Naruto mendapatkan pakaian yang cocok untuknya (karna aku tidak begitu mengerti tentang pakaian jadi bayangkan saja Naruko yang pake bajunya Ino) ditambah dengan wig pirang twin tail.

Setelah beberapa kali ngaca dan dirasa bagus oleh Naruto sendiri (yah walaupun masih kurang dibagian dadanya), akhirnya Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tempat Sasuke. Dan disinilah dia didepan cafe Kyuubi tempat dimana sasuke berada.

Naruto melangkah menuju bagian dalam cafe dan dia menemukan sosok yang dia cari, disudut cafe terlihat seorang pemuda tanpan yang sedang murung, ada aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuhnya dan membuat suasana cafe ini jadi mecekam, bahkan sang pemilik cafe pun tidak berani mengusik pemuda ini.

Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian yang cukup, Naruto memberanikan diri menyapa sasuke.

"apa kau Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Naruto yang sekarang sedang berwujud Naruko.

Sasuke menoleh pada sumber suara yang memanggilnya, dan yang sasuke lihat adalah seorang gadis manis berrambut pirang yang menatapnya dengan senyum.

"ka-kau Uzumaki Naruko?" entah kenapa Sasuke jadi gugup berbicara dengan gadis didepannya.

"ternyata kau memang seperti yang aku bayangkan, kau memang orang yang dingin, kalau kau tetap berwajah muram seperti itu tidak akan ada pengujung yang datang ke cafe ini" kata Naruto sambil duduk hadapan Sasuke.

"baka Dobe" kata Sasuke dengan senyum kecil.

"TEMEEE aku sudah jauh-jauh menemuimu kemari, dan kau hanya mengatakan itu, kau benar- benar menyebalkan" kata Naruto dengan emosi yang meluap.

Sasuke hanya diam menaggapi emosi Naruto, masih terlihat aura muram yang berasal dari Sasuke 'sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke-senpai dan kemana Haruno-san?' pikir Naruto.

"jadi kenapa kau memintaku kemari? Dan mana pacarmu?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke diam sejenak lalu menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"kami sudah putus" jawab Sasuke lesu.

"ehhh, kalian baru pacaran empat hari dan sekarang kalian sudah putus" Naruto tidak menyangka kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi.

"hn"

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sasuke mengigat kembali apa yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu sakura masih duduk dihadapannya.

**Flash back beberap jam yang lalu**

"nee Sasuke-kun, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"hn, apa?"

"aku ingin kita putus" kata Sakura dengan tampang serius.

"a-apa? Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Sakura?" kata Sasuke tak percaya.

"aku ingin kita putus" kata Sakura mengulang kembali yang sudah dia katkan tadi

"kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah tertuduk lesu.

"aku tidak mencintaimu Sasuke-kun, selama ini aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman dekatku dan tidak lebih dari itu" jelas Sakura.

"kalau kau tidak mencitaiku, kenapa kau menerimaku sebagai pacarmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"aku tidak inigin kau terluka karna penolakkanku, tapi setelah kupikirkan jika terus berbohong padamu seperti ini pasti akan membuatmu semakin terluka nantinya, jadi aku memutuskan unutk mengatakan yang sejujurnya padamu" kata Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar perkataan Sakura, 'jadi selama ini aku tidak pernah ada didalam hati Sakura, selama ini akulah yang salah mengartikan perhatian Sakura sebagai cinta' pikir Sasuke.

"maafkan aku Sasuke-kun, aku harap kita masih bisa berteman seperti dulu, sampai jumpa disekolah Sasuke-kun" kata sakura sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah menjauhi tepat Sasuke.

**Flash back off**

"oh jadi itu yang terjadi" kata Naruto yang masih menatap wajah Sasuke yang seperti ditutupi awan mendung.

"hn"

"sebenarnya aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa sekarang tapi kau tidak perlu bersedih seperti itu" kata Naruto yang berusaha menghibur Sasuke.

"kau bisa berkata begitu karna kau tidak merasakan apa yang aku rasakan" jawab Sasuke dengan sedikit emosi.

"aku pernah merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, orang yang aku sukai tidak pernah melihatku bahkan dia tidak tau kalau aku ada dan aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh, tapi aku senang karna masih bisa meliatnya berbahagia dengan orang lain, bukankah jika orang ang kita cintai bahagia, kita juga akan ikut bahagia" jawab Naruto panjang lebar.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya diam, apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar,' jika Sakura bahagia aku juga bahagi untuknya' pikir Sasuke.

Drrtt...drrtt...drrtt...

Hp Naruto berdetar karna ada smsm yang baru masuk, Naruto mengambil hp yang ada disakunya dan melihat siapa yang mengiriminya sms dan ternyata itu sms dari Sasori.

'oh iya kenapa aku bisa melupakan Sasori-senpai' pikir naruto. Naruto membuka sms itu dan tangannya bergetar membaca sms dari Sasori.

[kalau kau tidak kembali dalam 30 detik, aku akan membuangmu di hutan]

"kyaaaaaaaaaa" teriak histeris Naruto. Sasuke yang mendengar Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak langsung kaget.

"apa yang kau lakukan Dobe" emosi Sasuke meluap karna kaget dengan teriakan Naruto.

"maaf Teme tapi aku harus pergi sekarang" kata Naruto yang segera berlari meninggakan Sasuke sendiran didalam cafe.

'Sasori-senpai, jangan membuangku ke hutan' pikir Naruto dengan histerisnya.

.

.

.

.

**BER-SAM-BUNG**

.

.

.

.

**REVIEW**

.

.

.

.

**OrionMIRAKURUN**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wrong number**

**Chapter : 5**

** Disclimer : Naruto bukan milikku**

**-typo-typo-typo-**

Pagi yang tenang dikediaman Namikaze, kenapa tenang? Ya karna Cuma Naruto yang ada dirumah, Naruto begitu leleh karna kejadian menemani Sasori kemarin. Mumpung orangtuanya sedang tidak ada dirumah, Naruto berencana bolos sekolah dan santai dirumah seharian. Ahhh indahnya hari ini, tapi itu baru rencana yang dipikiran naruto dan belum terjadi.

**TOK...TOK...TOK...**

Ketenangan Naruto kini hilang entah kemana, berganti dengan wajah kesal karna ada yang menggangu kebahagiaannya. Naruto duduk ditempat tidurnya lalu berdiri dan melangkah dengan menghentakkan kakinya karna kekesalannya sudah memuncak, tamu apa yang masih mengetuk padahal sudah sepuluh menit berlalu (tidak pegel tuh tangan?).

**BRAKKK**

Naruto membuka pintunya dengan kasar, dia tidak peduli siapa yang ada dibalik pintu itu, yang jelas Naruto ingin sekali melempar sofa yang ada diruang tamunya ke wajah orang yang dengan sadisnya menempatkan Naruto dalam penderitaan tiada akhir (wowww kata-kata yang sangat berlebihan).

"SEBENARNYA APA MASALAHMU, TIDAKKAH KAU MENGERTI AKU INGIN ISTIRAHAT DENGAN TENANG!" teriak Naruto pada seseorang yang ada didepannya, tapi orang yang ada didepannya menjawab teriakan Naruto dengan kalem dan cool.

"kau mau mati?" kata seseorang itu dengan santai.

Naruto mengucek matanya dan mengelap kacamatanya yang sepertinya sudah berdebu lalu melihat dengan jelas siapa yang ada dihadapannya, setelah berkedip beberapakali akhirnya Naruto sadar wajah itu adalah wajah milik** the one and only Akasuna Sasori**.

'matilah aku' pikir Naruto.

"minggir" kata Sasori yang lagi-lagi seenaknya masuk kerumah Naruto.

"Sasori-senpai kenapa datang ke rumahku?" tanya Naruto.

"buatkan aku makanan" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sasori malah main perintah seenak jidatnya.

"senpai belum menjawab pertanyaanku" Naruto masih menunggu penjelasan dari Sasori.

"jadi kau keberatan kalau aku datang kemari" kata Sasori dengan muka yang sengaja diseram-seramkan.

"ehh te-tentu saja tidak Sasori-senpai" sebenarnya sih Naruto sangat keberatan, tapi karna yang didepannya sekarang adalah Akasuna Sasori yang menjengkelkan itu jadi Naruto mau tidak mau harus menerimanya.

"bagus, kalau begitu cepat buatkan aku makanan" perintah Sasori.

"baiklah, Sasori senpai mau makan apa?" tanya Naruto dengan berat hati.

"apa makanan kesukaanmu?" Sasori malah balik nanya.

"makanan kesukaanku ramen" jawab Naruto.

"kalau begitu aku mau makan ramen" jawab Sasori dengan entengnya.

"tapi yang ada hanya ramen instan, memangnya tidak apa-apa kalau Sasori-senpai memakan makanan tidak sehat seperti ramen?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"kalau kau masih banyak tanya, aku akan memotong tubuhmu dan memberikannya pada anjing-anjingku" kata Sasori dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"maafkan aku Sasori-senpai" kata Naruto sambil berlari secepat kilat menuju kedapaur.

"sepertinya hari ini akan menyenangkan" guman Sasori pada diri senderi.

**Didapaur**

"ini ramen satu-satunya, hahh selamat tinggal makan siangku" Naruto menangis histeris merelakan kepergian ramennya.

**Diruang tamu**

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, Naruto tak kunjung muncul, Sasori yang bosan memutuskan untuk bebering di sofa, tak disangka sofa ini ternyata nyaman dan membuat Sasori menutup matanya untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Sasori-senpai ramennya sudah siap" teriak Naruto dari arah dapur.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasori, Naruto mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang tamu, dan Naruto menemukan Sasori sedang tertidur disofa, wajahnya terlihat sangat damai, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasori.

'kalau Sasori-senpai sedang tidur terlihat sangat tampan, beda sekali dengan saat dia bangun' pikir Naruto.

"apa kau sudah puas memandangi wajahku?" kata Sasori tiba-tiba.

"huuwwaaa, kua mengagetkanku Sasori-senpai" kata Naruto sambil mengusap dadanya.

"sepertinya kau sangat tertarik padaku" kata Sasori dengan seringai dawajahnya.

"e-eh, tadi itu aku hanya mau membangunkan Sasori-senpai" elak Naruto.

"terserah, jadi mana ramenku?" tanya Sasori.

"oh iya, ini ramennya Sasori-senpai" kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan ramen yang tadi dia bawa.

Sasori duduk untuk menikmati ramen yang tersedia dihadapannya, yang paling menarik dari acara makan Sasori hari ini adalah karana Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak rela karna ramen terakhir Naruto jatuh ditangan (maksudnya diperut) Sasori.

Naruto yang sejak tadi melihat kegiatan makan Sasori denagn hikmat hanya bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasa ramen terakhir yang sedang masuk kedalam mulut Sasori dengan mulusnya, Naruto hanya menelan ludahnya sendiri karna melihat Sasori makan membuat perutnya menjerit.

"kenapa kau melihatku begitu? Kau mau?" tanya Sasori.

Naruto hanya menjawab pertanyaan Sasori dengan anggukkan, Naruto memegang perutnya yang sejak tadi menjerit kelaparan.

"kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, ini" kata Sasori sambil menyodorkan mangkuk ramenya kepada Naruto.

'selama ini aku salah menilai Sasori-senpai, ternyata Sasori-senpai sangat baik' kata Naruto dalam hati.

"terimakasih Sasori-senpai" kata Naruto sambil nangis (terharu) tidak jelas.

Naruto menarik mangkuk ramen yang ada dihadapannya, dia mengambil sumpit dan bersiap memakan ramen kesukaannya, tapi ternyata yang ada dimangkuk itu hanyalah kuah ramennya, kemana perginya ramennya? ( ya jelas keperut sasori lah).

"eh?"

Naruto masih mengaduk kuah yang ada dimangkuk ramen, dia mengaduk kekanan, kekiri, kedepan dan kebelakang berharap menemukan mie ramen yang bersembunyi dibalik kuah kental, tapi nihil tak ada apapun disana.

"KEMANA PERGINYA MIE RAMENKUUUUUU" teriak frustasi Naruto.

"berisik, kau menggangguku menonton tv" kata Sasori.

"Sasori-senpai kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku" kata Naruto sambil nangis-nangis.

"memangnya apa yang kau harapkan, sudah bagus aku menyisakan kuahnya unutkmu, habiskan atau aku yang akan masukkan kuah ramen itu kedalam mulutmu" kata Sasori dengan sangat santai. Dan akhirnya Naruto meminum kuah ramen itu dengan deraian air mata.

'aku menarik ucapanku yang tadi, Sasori-senpai sama sekali tidak baik' pikir Naruto.

Setelah acara makan yang menyenangkan (bagi Sasori) tadi, akhirnya mereka berdua melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Sasori yang menonton entah apa, dan Naruto yang masih nangis dipojok ruangan.

Tidak terasa hari mulai sore, Naruto sedang ada didapur untuk membuat makan malam dan Sasori sedang duduk dimeja makan yang ada didekat dapur sambil melihat gerakkan lincah Naruto yang sedang memotong sayuran.

'waktu terasa begitu cepat kalau aku sedang didekat naruto' kata Sasori dalam hati.

Naruto menyiapkan makanan diatas meja makan, sementara Sasori hanya melihat Naruto tanpa niat untuk membantu Naruto yang sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka berdua.

'calon istri (maksudnya suami) yang baik' pikir Sasori.

Setelah makanan yang dimasak Naruto sudah lengkap ada diatas menja, mereka berdua makan dalam keheningan. Sasori sesekali menatap Naruto yang ada dihadapannya, Naruto fokus pada makanan yang ada dihadapannya, dia tidak sadar kalau Sasori dari tadi melihat kearahnya.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, hanya Naruto saja yang membereskan meja makan, sementara Sasori hanya melihat saja (aduh Sasori, sadar dong kau itu tamu).

"emm, Sasori-senpai apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Naruto, Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto yang sedang menatapnya.

'jangan-jangan dia mau menyatakan cinta padaku' pikir Sasori (kau terlalu percaya diri Sasori).

"apa?" kata Sasori sambil masang muka datar seperti biasa.

"tapi Sasori-senpai jangan marah ya" kata Naruto.

'tidak salah lagi, dia pasti mau menyatakan cinta padaku' pikir Sasori yang makin percaya diri.

"baiklah, aku tidak akan marah pada apapun yang kau tanyakan" kata Sasori.

"emmm itu, sebenarnya kapan Sasori-senpai akan pulang?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang tidak bersalah.

Tampaknya otak jenius Sasori tidak sanggup memproses pertanyaan tidak terduga yang keluar dari mulut manis Naruto. Sasori hanya diam tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang baru saja terucap.

'apa dia baru saja bertanya kapan aku akan pulang?' pikir Sasori yang masih dalam **shock mode**.

"apa kau tidak apa-apa Sasori senpai?" tanya Naruto dengan nada hawatir karna Sasori sama sekalai tidak menjawab dan Sasori juga sama sekali tidak bergerak bahkan tidak berkedip.

Akhirnya Sasori yang sudah bisa menenangkan diri, kembali bisa menguasai kesadarannya sempat hilang entah kemana, sekarang sudang dalam wajah datar yang biasanya.

"kau mengusirku?" tanya Sasori dengan nada marah.

"bu-bukan begitu maksudku sasori-senpai, ini kan sudah malam" tanya Naruto yang melihat wajah kemarahan Sasori hanya bisa meringkuk ketakutan dibalik kursi.

"jadi kau mengawatirkanku?" tanya Sasori.

"bukan begitu juga" jawab Naruto heran.

"baiklah, karna kau begitu hawatir padaku, aku akan menginap disisni" kata Sasori dengan senyuman anehnya.

"APAAAAA?" terak Naruto tak percaya.

"diam, kau membuat telingaku sakit" kata Sasori yang tidak sanggup mendengar teriakakkan Naruto yang menyakiti telinganya.

"tapi kenapa harus menginap disini? Kenpa tidak pulang saja?" tanya Naruto.

"tidak usah banyak tanya, siapkan kamar untukku" kata Sasori yang berjalan menuju sofa dan menyalakan tv.

Naruto tidak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti permintaan Sasori yang anehnya luar biasa itu, Naruto pergi ke kamar tamu dan segera merapikannya untuk tempat tidur Sasori nanti, kamar tamu ini sudah lama tidak digunakan jadi banyak debu disana sini dan butuh usaha keras untuk membersihkannya seorang diri.

Setelah selesai membersihkan kamar tamu yang begitu luar biasa debunya, Naruto menuju dapur untuk minum karna tenggorokannya kering setelah sedari tadi bergerak. Lalu Naruto berjalan ketempat Sasori berada, tv masih menyala tapi yang menyalakannya sudah tidur pulas, lalu Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasori untuk membangunkannya.

"Sasori-senpai kamarnya sudah siap, sebaiknya Sasori senpai jangan tidur disini nanti tubuh Sasori-senpai akan sakit" kata Naruto pada Sasori yang belum sepenuhnya sadar dari tidur singkatnya barusan.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Sasori berjalan menuju kamar tamu yang di ikuti Naruto dari belakang, Sasori pun masuk kekamar dan wujudnya sudah tak terlihat lagi. Naruto heran dengan bagaimana Sasori bisa tau letak kamar tamu rumahnya padahal Naruto belum memberitaunya, yah mungkin itu karna otak jenius Sasori.

Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk tidur, hari ini sangat melelahkan padahal Naruto berencana untuk santai dan tudur seharian tapi karna kedatangan sasori yang tidak terduga membuat harinya menjadi lebih melelahkan dari kemarin.

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah menuju kasurnya yang nyaman dan membiarkan rasa kantuk menyerangnya hingga Naruto pun tertidur dengan lelapnya.

**Kriieettt**

Naruto seketika terbangun karna mendengar suara pintu terbuka, Naruto bertanya-tanya pintu mana yang terbuka tapi karna Naruto takut pada sesuatu yang seperti hantu dan sebagainya akhirnya Naruto mengabaikan suara pintu itu.

**TAP...TAP...TAP...**

Sekarang yang terdengar adalah suara langkah kaki yang terdengar semakin dekat kearahnya, tubuh Naruto bergetar karna suara-suara yang biasanya ada di film horor yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur karna ketakutan, dan sekarang Naruto mengalami sendiri kejadian yang ada difilm horor.

**TAP...TAP...TAP...**

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat, dan tidak salah lagi siapa dan apapun itu sekarang sedang menuju kekamar Naruto, sementara Naruto sedang meringkuk dibalik selimut dan tidak bisa bergerak karna rasa takut yang teramat sangat.

**KRIEETTTTT**

Naruto mendengar pintunya terbuka tapi tidak sanggup melihat siapa yang membuka pitu itu, langkah kaki itu mendekat kearah Naruto semakin dekat dan berhenti tepat disamping tempat tidur Naruto dan membaringkan tubuhnya tepat disaping Naruto.

Naruto semakin takut, bagaimana jika Naruto berbalik dan melihat apa yang ada disampingnya, bagaimana kalau itu hantu jahat yang ingin memakan jiwanya, saat sibuk dengan pikirannya tiba-tiba sepasang tangan kini melingkar dipinggangnya.

**KYAAAAAAAAA**

Naruto berteriak histeris sambil melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari kepojok kamar, Naruto memberanikan diri melihat kearah hantu yang mengganggu tidurnya dan yang tertangkap oleh indra pengelihatan Naruto adalah rabut merah, kulit putih dan wajah yang tampan, Sepertinya Naruto sangat mengenal hantu ini.

'kenapa hantunya mirip dengan Sasori-senpai ya?' pikir Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan takut.

Lalu Naruto mencoba mendekati hantu yang sedang berbaring ditempat tidurnya dan melihat wajah hantu itu lebih dekat. Naruto memberanikan diri menyentuh hatu itu dengan dengan ujung jarinya.

'eh? Hantu ini punya tubuh seperti manusia' pikir Naruto yang bergerak untuk menyalakan lampu kamarnya.

Dan terlihatlah siapa hantu yang sebenarnya, rambut itu, wajah itu dan ekspresi itu, tidak salah lagi dia adalah Sasori.

"SASORI-SENPAI KAU MENAKUTIKUUUUUU" teriak Naruto tepat di telinga Sasori.

" kau berisik, aku mau tidur" jawab Sasori dengan santainya.

"kenapa kau tidur disini senpai? Dan kenapa kau datang dengan cara yang menyeramkan seperti itu? Aku berpikir kau itu hantu" kata Naruto yang masih jengkel dengan kelakuan ajaib Sasori.

"hantu itu tidak ada, cepat tidur sana" kata Sasori dengan mata yang sudah terpejam kembali.

"bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau senpai tidur ditempat tidurku" kata Naruto yang sepertinya tidak danggap Sasori karna sudah duluan kedunia mimpi.

Tapi tangan Sasori menarik Naruto hingga dia terjatuh tepat disamping Sasori, Sasori menarik selimut yang ada dibawah kakinya dan menyelimuti dirinya dan Naruto.

"kau tidur saja disini" kata Sasori (Sasori nglindur nih).

Narutopun terlelap disamping sasori, naruto merasakan ada yang memeluknya tapi karna naruto sangat mengantuk jadi dia tidak mempedulikannya dan melanjutkan petualangannya dialam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**orionMIRAKURUN**


End file.
